El ataque del gigante
thumb|302px El ataque del gigante es el tercer cuento de las aventuras de Jose Antonio. Cuento completo Era un día nublado y en mi casa, un día aburrido. Normalmente la gente sabe lo que hacer. Pero que se pongan en mi lugar: 5 horas jugando a todos los juguetes que teníamos y dos horas tirado en el suelo sin nada que hacer, acojona un pelín, solo uno. Termine durmiéndome y Plastin-Man lo aprovecho y se bajo a la guarida secreta. Dos horas después me desperté y me di cuenta de que la puerta de la base secreta estaba medio abierta. También me di cuenta de que no estaba Plastin-Man. Me baje a la base secreta y me puse a espiar y descubrí que Plastin-Man había creado un invento, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba hay y me llamo. -He creado una maquina con la que no nos aburriremos nunca mas, esta maquina lanza un rayo y todo lo que toque el rayo consigue tener vida. Lo llamare: El rayo que te da una vidaineitor. -¿Y por que no lo llamas El Vidasineitor. -Vale le pondremos ese nombre tan largo y que apenas rebela lo que hace. Bueno vamos a probarlo. Traje un peluche de mi hermana y lo puse delante de la maquina, Plastin-Man pulso un botón y de la maquina salio una luz azul y derrepente el peluche empezó a moverse y dijo: -Tu me has dado vida así que eres mi papa, puedo ser tu ayudante. Por cierto puedes llamarme Jonas. Mientras tanto en el Mundo Oscuro Diamono estaba sentado en su trono haciendo planes. -Luwing, ¿traes algo interesante para mi? -Si padre he creado el Sombrasineitor, este invento crea una sombra que hace todo lo le dices. Con esto crearemos una sombra que le robe a José. Esa misma noche Diamono envío a una sombra para que nos robaran algo interesante. Cuando llego la sombra atravesó mi cuerpo y la cama entrando en la base secreta, se puso a investigar, encontró el Vidasineitor y se lo llevo a Diamono. -¿Y para que sirve? -Lo investigare y te lo diré padre. Al rato el hijo de Diamono le dio el invento y dijo: -Ya se para que sirve: le da vida a las cosas. Podemos aprovecharlo y darle vida a algo grande y vencer a José. -No, tengo una idea mejor le damos vida a algo grande y vencemos a José. Al día siguiente Diamono se disfrazo de persona normal y se fue a Fuengirola a buscar algo. El único problema es que hay una especie de monumento por hay, una pared de 20 metros en la que había un gigante dibujado. Y Diamono lo vio y supo lo que había que hacer. Se subió en un edificio y le dio vida al Gigante con el Vidasineitor. El gigante salio de la pared volviéndose de color. Y como no, Diamono se invento una retagila para que el gigante le obedeciese y me intentara matar. -Por fin buen amigo ya estas libre de la maldición. -¿Que maldición y quien eres tu? -Soy tu mejor amigo y seguramente no te acuerdas por que un niño llamado José te lanzo una maldición hace miles de años y te metió en la pared y ahora vamos a vengarnos. Este es mi plan: 1º Nos llevamos a los padres de José. 2º Luego le avisamos para que venga a por ellos. 3º Tu le pules luchando y por fin le derroto. Pero necesitamos camuflaje llamare a mi hijo Larry es un artista. Te conseguirá un buen camuflaje. Llego el hijo de Diamono con unas pinturas y un pincel y en me nos de una hora el gigante tenia un camuflaje de ciudad. Diamono y Larry se subieron a la cabeza de el Gigante. El camuflaje era tan bueno que nadie se dio cuenta de que un gigante se paseaba por la ciudad. Cuando llego a mi casa Diamono dijo que el gigante debía coger el techo de mi casa, romperlo y coger a mis padres. Y como no el gigante obedeció. Un rato después llegue a mi casa abrí la puerta con la llave y entre en casa. Mire al techo y lo que vi me impresiono mucho. Busque a mis padres por todo el edificio pero no los encontré. Me fui a mi cuarto y Plastin-Man salio de la base secreta. -Plastin-Man ¿tienes idea de lo que a pasado? Plastin-Man miro al techo y sorprendido dijo: -No tengo ni idea, pero por suerte en tu ausencia he colocado cámaras de seguridad podemos ver lo que a pasado y lo que esta pasando... pero ahora que lo pienso falta el trozo de techo en el que estaban. Pero pondré el vídeo. Bajamos a la base secreta y pusimos el vídeo. Al principio todo era normal salvo por algo que salio en el vídeo: Plastin-Man estaba haciendo algo que le avergonzó mucho. Pero mas adelante vimos que el techo se movía y se quedaba suspendido en el aire luego vimos a Diamono hablando con otra especie de diablo pero mas pequeño. -¿Sabes hijo, he secuestrado a los padres de José para llamarlo y que los rescate y por fin lo destruiremos. Plastin-Man y yo reaccionamos, cogimos la Tardis y nos dirigimos al mundo oscuro. Cuando llegamos vimos un castillo gigantesco seguramente era el de Diamono. No se por que pero me parecía obvio. Pegamos en la puerta y un ojo se asomo por un agujero y se escucho una voz: -¿Quien osa entrar el el castillo de Diamono? -En realidad queremos entrar, solo estamos en la puerta ni siquiera hemos entrado. -Vale, vale podéis entrar so impacientes. Se abrió la puerta y ante nosotros había una especie de monstruo bajito con pinta de mago. -Me llamo Kamek y soy el ayudante de Diamono seguidme hasta el ring de lucha, allí José se enfrentara a dos monstruos y por cada uno que venza le daremos a su madre o a su padre. Acompañadme y os llevare asta el ring de lucha. Kamek saco una escoba y se puso a volar sentado en ella. Lo seguimos asta una puerta, entramos y había un ring de lucha libre. Me metí dentro y mire a mi alrededor y en una cabina estaba Diamono. Y en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba allí se puso a hablar por el micrófono. -Señoras y señores el gran José el que salvo al mundo de una guerra y venció a la Colora se enfrentara a 2 monstruos para salvar a sus padres, pero si pierde el y sus padres morirán. Primero se meterán en el rin los primeros luchadores y lucharan, si José vence eligira en salvar a uno de sus padres. Que empiece el duelo. Me metí en el ring y un diablo con los pelos de punta, una coleta y que estaba encima de una pelota se puso a hablar. -En el lado azul del ring esta José y en el lado rojo el soldado 2340 del ejercito de los diablos. Entonces una bola con pies y cuernos se puso delante mía. Diamono dijo a través del micro que había creado un ejercito de diablos de ese tipo para cuando necesitara atacar. Pero no me dijo como vencerle asi que en cuando sonó la campana el diablo se puso a correr detrás mía. Pero era lento y no consiguió alcanzarme, pero el diablo que estaba encima de una pelota me lanzo una piel de plátano, la pise y me caí de espaldas encima del diablo, me levante y me di cuenta de que se había desvanecido. Por fin averigüe el secreto para vencer a los diablos. A continuación Diamono siguió hablando. -Y ahora el siguiente luchador: es grande pesa miles de kg pero no es que este gordo, con mas de 20 metros de altura el Gigante. De pronto el suelo empezó a temblar y derrepente un pie salio del techo. Antes de ver el pie pensé que 'El Gigante' era un mote, no un gigante de verdad. Salí corriendo del ring y me salí de la sala y del castillo. -Gigante persigue a José y destruyelo. Plastin-Man corrió detrás mía, cogío la Tardis y en cuando me di cuenta estaba volando a mi lado. -¡José! Te ayudare. -¿Como has conseguido que la Tardis vuele asi? -La he programado para que vuele recto hacia donde yo quiera sin que pase ningún inconveniente. -¿Como ese árbol? Pregunte mientras un árbol se interponía en mi camino. La Tardis lo esquivo y Plastin-Man dijo: -Te ayudare pero me tienes que dar tiempo. -Tienes una maquina del tiempo, datelo tu mismo. -Vale voy a construir un invento que te ayude. Plastin-Man se metió en la Tardis y se teletransporto hasta la base donde se paso un buen rato creando un invento con forma de zapatos. Luego volvió a la Tardis y volvió al instante en el que el me había dejado corriendo, o eso era lo que el pensaba por que fue 2 minutos antes lo que creo una paranolla temporal, ya que Al viajar a ese momento se encotro con migo, otro el y otra Tardis ( la/os del presente.) -José ten estos zapatos especiales, son para correr a una velocidad inimaginable. -¿Por que hay dos tu? -Solo es una paranolla temporal, las entenderás cuando seas mayor. -Pero... -¡¡¡¡¡Cuando seas mayor cojones!!!!! Bueno ponte los zapatos y ya veras como corres. Pare en seco y me puse los zapatos. -Y además he traído mi musicasineitor para que cree una canción chula para este momento. Lo usamos en la guerra. -Seguro que lo de la guerra fue una coincidencia, y no creo que ese chisme cree una buena canción para este momento. -Si no me crees ponte a correr y yo activare el artefacto. Hice lo que me ordeno Plastin-Man y entonces una canción empezó a sonar: ¡Va José va corre mas ya, va José va mas deprisa, va José va corre mas ya, va José va mas deprisa. Sentirás la energía de la Tierra al pisar, que arriba y abajo de ti quiere tirar. Un gigante te quiere matar y eso para ti es la aniquilación total. ¡Va José va corre mas ya, va José va mas deprisa, va José va corre mas ya, va José va mas deprisa. Sentirás la energía de la Tierra al pisar, que arriba y abajo de ti quiere tirar. Un gigante te quiere matar y eso para ti es la aniquilación total! -Y tu decías que no funcionaria, bueno me largo y tu a matar gigantes. En ese instante la Tardis se evaporo y yo me quede solo corriendo a una velocidad de unos 500km por hora. En un momento dado me metí en un profundo bosque que parecía no tener fin. Intente reducir la velocidad pero fue inútil y en cuanto me di cuenta estaba a punto de impactar contra un árbol. Pero en vez de meterme un trompazo, seguí corriendo por el tronco del árbol. Pensaba que me iba a librar pero a un asi seguí corriendo por debajo de una rama. Seguro que una vista de perfil del árbol era mas impactante que la vista que tenia yo de esa situacion. Salí disparado y no se como pero aterrice justo en el ombligo del gigante. Escale por su espalda hasta su cuello y allí pensé como vencer a ese titan. Pero no conseguí pensar en un plan a si que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió, la descarga electrica. Consiste en frotar las manos y clavar los dedos índices en una zona muy sensible del cuello asi parece que te electrocutan levemente y da una sensación molesta asi que intente hacérselo al gigante. La reacción fue estúpida ya que en cuanto le ice la descarga el gigante se desmorono y se cayo al suelo. En ese instante Diamono vino acompañado de 8 pequeños diablos. Y todos se pusieron a regañadientes en cuanto vieron como estaba el gigantesco monstruo destrozado en el suelo. -Bueno ya que has vencido al gigante te presentare a mis hijos: Diamono Jr, Wendy, Luwing, Larry, Morton, Lemy, Iggy y Roy. Los 8 son mis hijos. -¿Y quien es la madre? -No tienen, nunca me he casado. -¿Son adoptados? -No. -¿Los encontraste en un río? -No. -¿Has tenido novia? -No. -¡Oye! Lo que pasa es que tu has viola.... y te llevaste a los hijos. -No, tengo tantos años que no me acuerdo de cuando nacieron. Bueno cada uno tiene un don y el de Luwing es crear inventos y el mando a una sombra diabólica para robar tu invento de dar vidas y con el dimos vida al gigante. Bueno nos piramos. Después de eso los diablos se evaporaron en una nube negra. Luego buscamos la forma de llevarnos al gigante de allí. Pero por suerte el gigante se despertó en ese momento y le convencimos para darle un hogar que en realidad era la súper cárcel. El gigante acepto y se metió en la cárcel y paso algo increíble. ¡Las celdas se moldearon para que el gigante pudiera entrar! Personajes mayores *Jose Antonio *Plastin-Man *Gigante *Larry *Luwing *Diamono Personajes menores *Krameck *Jonas *Diablo pequeño Curiosidades *Es muy extraño que un gigante se vea vencido por incarle los dedos en el cuello. *El gigante de este cuento existe en la realidad, esta en Fuengirola, Malaga. Galeria Categoría:Capitulos